Snow white queen
by myblackkitten
Summary: Another note from my stalker. He doesn't even know me." Sharpay is someone's snow white queen. Dark Zekepay


This is my try at a dark zekepay. I hope you like it. Please review.

**Stoplight lock the door  
Don't look back  
Undress in the dark  
And hide from you  
All of you **

" I feel like I have a stalker." I poured out to Zeke. I don't even know why I did. I didn't like him and he wasn't a friend, but he was the only person around who would listen. I, Sharpay Evans, would never fall for such a bottom-dweller. Even if he was cute and cold make some bangin' cookies.

**You'll never know the way your words have haunted me  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me  
You don't know me  
Now or ever**

I opened my locker and a note fell out. I picked it up and read it. It was from my stalker. _When are you going to come around shar? I'm getting tired of waiting and you know what I want to do. I think your body is hella tight._**' **I shuddered and felt a hand on my shoulder. "What you reading?" I turned around to see zeke and my face turned red. "Another note from my stalker. He doesn't even know me." zeke looked at me and said, "Are you sure?"

**You belong to me, my snow white queen  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over  
Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you **

zeke smiled as he watched Sharpay get undressed. She knew he was there. He was always out there. He smiled as she pranced around half naked. He felt his body temperature get higher and he watched as she opened the curtains. She only had her underwear on which were very thin. She shuddered and closed the blinds. "Yeah she knows im out her."

**Wake up in a dream  
Frozen fear  
All your hands on me  
I can't scream  
I can't scream  
**

I fell into bed after looking out my window. I know he's out there. Probably taking care of himself and thinking about how he was going to take care of me too. That sick bastard. At least I can rely on Zeke. He would never do that and he would protect me. I think I'm starting to like him. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep. _I was chained to a bed with a mirror on the ceiling. A masked man came towards me. He crawled on the bed and touched my legs. He moved his hands up my body. I tried to scream but I couldn't. Tears slipped down my face._ I jolted up in my bed breathing hard. This isn't right.

**I can't escape the twisted way you think of me  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep  
I don't sleep**

I gathered my knees to my chest and rocked. I know I'm not going back to sleep tonight. Just the thought of what he wanted to do to me rose bile in my throat and turned my stomach. I got out of bed and went to my brother's room. Ryan was my last resort.

**So you belong to me, my snow white queen  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over  
Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you **

Zeke watched Sharpay walk to her locker. All it took was to see the back of her for his mind to go dark. His imagination ran wild and finally he devised a plan. Sharpay was his. He walked to her and she kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad to see you." She said and he said, "I'm glad to see you too shar. I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my house tonight. I wanted to bake some cookies and I was wondering if you would like to help me." She chuckled and said, "Sure."

**I can't save your life  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting  
I'm losing my mind  
And you just stand there and stare as my world divides **

I kind of watched zeke walk away. I don't know if he left or not. I found another note. I banged my head against the locker. Tears washing down my face. I looked around knowing whhoever was tormenting me was standing in the crowd watching.

**You belong to me, my snow white queen  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over  
Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me  
Don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you**

I walked into Zeke's and yelled, "Zeke I'm here." he yelled back, " Okay Shar go in the kitchen and wash your hands." I dropped my purse on the couch and washed my hands. "So where are your parents?" I yelled and he yelled "they aren't here." His thick chocolate arms wrapped around my tiny white frame. He leaned into my ear, "I thought it would be best if we baked cookies alone." I grinned and said, "Bake cookies huh? Are you sure that's all we're going to do?" I turned around and snaked my arms around his neck. He kissed me before pushing me roughly against the sink. "Ow. Zeke you're hurting me." he pressed harder and my pleasure quickly dissipated. He picked me up and carried me into his room kicking his door in. He dropped me on the bed and locked the door. "You're mine now Shar." He laid beside me and kissed me. "Zeke please you don't have to do this." I said. "I'm sorry Shar. But watching you isn't enough. I wanna touch you too." I shook my head and said, "Zeke you're my stalker?" He laughed and said, "I don't like to be called a stalker. I'm more of a committed fan." I ran my hands through my hair. "I trusted you." He then retorted, "Then you'll trust me to do you good." He started taking of his shirt. "Please Zeke stop. I won't tell anyone." I pleaded and he said, "You taunted me Sharpay. I'm sorry but I have to." He laid on me and I kicked before finally just whining, "Please, please, please." he put his hand over my mouth. "Shh sharpay don't scream it's all over now."

**All I want is you  
All I want is you  
All I want is you  
**


End file.
